


Lucid Realities | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys Kissing, College, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Jaemin was a writer; a writer that was known in his country because of his series, "Lucid Fantasies". No other than him knows about his secret passion. To say he was embarrassed, not at how he writes but what's within it. One faithful day in the Architect department's cafeteria, his best friends, Donghyuck and Renjun shouts earning a lot of stares and that's how the Architect department knew who NANA is. Jaemin thought it wasn't a big deal until the main character of his stories came to meet him with flashcards.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Lucid Realities | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I didn't proofread this so im sorry for the mistakes and all;; this is my first smut and I wanted to try writing one thus this...

NANA is Jaemin's pseud, he had written tons of ebooks from different sites. He received his big break when he published "Lucid Fantasies." the number of reads, support, and clout made him flabbergasted. It was never his intention to be part of the mainstream media but then suddenly all of his books and short stories were read even by his friends. It was definitely embarrassing for his part mainly because of Lucid Fantasies. A series of stories containing rated scenes and why is that? It was Jaemin's way to relieve his sexual frustrations out. He wasn't into porn or sounds and had no time in the world to actually jerk himself off because of his hectic schedules. 

Jaemin was a medical student so it was easier for him to identify body parts and to describe them effortlessly. Being a writer and med-student was something that is hard to balance but for Jaemin, it was all about time-management. His pen name was that big to the point where producers wanted to make a series about his books; some wanted to interview him but Jaemin didn't want that. So to this day, Jaemin didn't talk about his identity unless asked about.

Jaemin and his best friends were seated at a table in the cafeteria of the Architecture Department where Renjun was. They'd always meet up during their free time to talk, study, or rant about how stress they are. Donghyuck was always the one who drags Jaemin to join them. It's not that Jaemin mind; he was glad they sat here for him to see his inspiration or the main character of his stories. 

He looked around wanting to see a familiar figure until he spotted him. He was wearing a hoodie with jeans and glasses that sat on his nose sitting not so far from where Jaemin was while drawing seemingly like plates. Jaemin lit up both at the sight and the thought that entered his brain. He had formulated a plot to join his series, Lucid Fantasies. Yes, lucid fantasies for Jaemin's thirstiness for the guy he had never talked to before. He only knew some of his personality because of the verbal anecdotes that Renjun gives him, a common friend of theirs. He was rapidly typing his plot on his phone to actually remember it and write it the next time he felt like it. He was typing away when the weight on his hands suddenly disappears. He looked towards Donghyuck who had it.

"Hyuck, no!" He shouted as Donghyuck only stretched his arms so that Jaemin can't reach it.

"Oh boohoo, bitch! I was talking here but nOOO, you really had to pull out your phone and type away." Donghyuck said stopping any attempts of Jaemin.

"Well he's right, that's a bad move, Jaem," Renjun said and Jaemin just sat down sighing.

"Okay, I'm sorry that was rude of me but can I please have my phone back?" Jaemin only pleaded making Renjun and Donghyuck look at each other and scoff.

"Payment, Na Jaemin." Of course. Jaemin didn't forget. Their trio required an exchange for everything they did wrong, they're all petty to say. 

"Fine." And with that, he crossed his arms and watched Renjun and Donghyuck read what he was writing, faces morphing to confusion.

"I don't get it." Donghyuck mumbles and Renjun nodded in agreement. Jaemin just sighed and grabbed his phone back.

"Of course you don't," Jaemin said as he continued to start the first part of his story.

"You're a writer?" It was between a question and a statement, Renjun wasn't sure. Jaemin just hummed and nodded as he typed away on his phone.

"You never bothered to tell us?"

"You never asked." Jaemin retorted making both males roll their eyes.

"Okay, so we'll ask now." Jaemin hummed acknowledging the statement. He was planning on making this chapter short as it was only a burst of ideas and didn't have a solidified plot.

"Since when?"

"A long time ago."

"Are you famous?"

"Not really."

"Are your books good?"

"I assume."

"Okay, so have we read one of your books?"

"Yeah, I think." Jaemin heard a gasp coming out of Donghyuck. He looked up seeing Donghyuck frozen and a Renjun who was looking at his phone, maybe looking for the story. Jaemin only laughed at them as silence envelops the three. Jaemin finished the short chapter and decided to post it without proofreading it. 

"and okay!" Jaemin stated as he dropped his phone on the table and stretched his arms. A few moments later a ding was heard off of Donghyuck and Renjun's phones. Their eyes widened as it dawned on them that Jaemin was their favorite writer.

"YOU'RE NANA!" Renjun and Donghyuck shouted as they stood up abruptly earning a lot of stares. Jaemin just shrugged and leaned back to his chair. Ha saw people fishing up their phones and searched NANA up.

"BITCH?? HOW CAN YOU KEEP THAT AWAY FROM US?"

"I kept it from everyone so please sit down." Jaemin simply said as if his identity wasn't revealed. It didn't bother him frankly. They'll eventually find out about him.

A couple of days went by and Jaemin started to get a lot of attention. Don't get him wrong, he loved attention but too much was just not it. He was glad to hear feedbacks and praise from other people but then some wanted to befriend him suddenly all nice and proper. Jaemin didn't merely care. He liked it all but he preferred his friend circle small.

Jaemin didn't have the time to actually publish chapters of his ongoing books or AUs; he was busy with prelims and was experiencing inspiration drought. Why? He hadn't seen his main character for a few days.

"Hey, Renjun. Where's the hot guy?" Jaemin asked the approaching boy to their table holding the food he was tasked to buy. Renjun only snickered at his friend's question and an amused Donghyuck sits there.

"You mean Jeno?" Renjun asked. It was common for them to have a person they simp over with, especially a group of friends. Jaemin just nodded and waited for the answer.

"He's been very busy, he stays at the library almost 24/7," Renjun answered.

"The library next to my department?" Jaemin questioned even if the answer is pretty clear, yes. Renjun hummed in response since that was the main library here in their university.

"You know, Jaemin. The character in Lucid Fantasies seems familiar." Renjun said stopping the silence that was approaching them earing a look from both Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

"I mean, architect department I assume with the plates and all." Renjun started that made Jaemin's face pale.

"Buff, the fits, eye-smile? Samoyed?" Renjun pointed out making Donghyuck nod.

"Has 2 friends from the sports and music department." Donghyuck continued making Jaemin put his food down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaemin said as he wanted the topic to shift. Both looked at him unamused.

"Really? Even the mole right under the eye?" Renjun questioned raising his brow.

"Okay fine! It is Jeno what about it?" He receives gasps from the two of his friends.

"I don't know you have a degrading kink?" Donghyuck was baffled and Jaemin shushed him since they're at a public place.

"Jaemin, you have a lot of kinks but no kink-shaming here." Both Donghyuck and Renjun raised their arms in surrender. Jaemin was taken back to his previous chapters that contained voyeurism, BDSM, age-play, and exhibitionism; the most common kink that shows up is degradation. 

"I was experimenting with my writing style." Jaemin reasoned rolling his eyes. Both were forced to accept that even if they're not fully convinced.

A few moments later Jaemin decided to part ways with Donghyuck and Renjun. Jaemin walked towards his department to take his exams. He was walking while reading his notes until he bumped into a pole. Making him sit and drop his flashcards.

"Oh shit." Jaemin heard as he rubbed his forehead. He heard hurried footsteps coming his way.

"Are you okay?" The man asked as he lifted Jaemin up for him to stand with his feet. Did Jaemin mention he likes being manhandled? No? Okay.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Jaemin stuttered turning red with the thought that crossed his mind. He looked back at the person and it was no other than the quintessential perfect guy. 

"Jaemin, right?" He asked the stunned Jaemin. He knows me?

"Renjun's friend." He continued answering the question within Jaemin's mind.

"Oh! Yeah! Jeno, right?" If Jaemin wasn't a med student he'd fit right in with the performing arts. Jeno just showcased his iconic eye-smile that Jaemin thought what good he's done to actually receive it.

"You should look where you're going to prevent you from walking towards a pole," Jeno said wth concerned. Jaemin started to flush red and suddenly his eyes were uneasy. Jeno noticed and tried concealing his laughter.

"Yeah, umm, thanks Jeno. I-I'll get going." Jaemin stuttered pointing towards his department that was beside the library they're in front of. Jeno nodded as both waved and Jaemin had left. He was too happy to notice the emptiness in his hands. 

"I really can't believe Jaemin is NANA."

"I know, right? The stories were amazing until I knew who was the main lead, ghOd." Donghyuck stated that made Jeno stopped in his tracks. He was approaching them from behind but decided to hide behind a support beam.

"The moment I knew who was the architect and medical student.." He heard Renjun trail off.

"That's so typical Jaemin. A story about himself." Donghyuck stated and Jeno knew Donghyuck was shaking his head at that.

"I mean, he is a med student so it's hard for him to actually let his sexual frustrations out. Like what do we expect him to do? Jerk himself off to the anatomy of one's body??" With that Jeno let out a silent laugh as he heard the two laugh.

"Imagine if Jeno found out." Jeno's laughter stopped. He became red at the realization. Of course, he had read NANA's stories. He had fun reading them since he thought the main character resembles him and maybe it is him. It fits like a puzzle piece; the mole, the eye-smile, and the personality. He was astonished by how close Jaemin wrote his character to Jeno himself. He admits, he found his friend's best friend beautiful. And maybe with this information, he might get a chance with the said boy.

Jaemin had finished his exams and was walking towards the exit of the building. Nighttime was approaching as he spots a familiar figure just outside the doors. He was puzzled about why Jeno was standing outside back towards Jaemin. He quickly fished his phone out and checked his reflection. He was fixing his har when he saw Jeno's face in the camera.

"Oh my god!" Jaemin shouted as he jumped back from Jeno. Jeno just smiled and placed his hands in his pocket as he approaches Jaemin to narrow their distance. Jaemin couldn't pinpoint where the sudden tension came in but Jeno just raised his hand that was holding flashcards.

"You dropped this earlier," Jeno said as he smiled at Jaemin. Jaemin returned the smile and received the flashcards.

"You didn't have to wait for me though." Jaemin shyly said which surprised himself because he was never shy.

"No, it's my pleasure," Jeno said shaking his head. Jaemin just hummed while nodding his head.

"We should leave the building," Jaemin said pointing towards the doors, and Jeno just nodded as both exited the premises.

"Are you going home?" Jeno asked.

"Uhh, yeah. My classes finished."

"Likewise... Do you wanna go to eat with me? You know since it's almost night time." Jeno asked while holding the back of his neck. Jaemin's mouth gaped at the sudden question. Jeno noticed that and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just that I wanted to get to know you more and all but if you don't want it-"

"I'd love that." Jaemin cut Jeno off and smiled. He started walking leaving a stunned Jeno in his place. He looked back at Jeno and laughed at the sight of the man. He then heard quick footsteps and by then Jeno was by his side.

"Where do you want to eat? My treat."

"Oh no, Jeno. The food is mine to pay so tell me what you want."

"No, Jaemin. I asked you out so I'm paying." Jeno stated and the insisting went on until Jaemin decided to forfeit.

"Okay, fine" Jaemin said and Jeno smiled victoriously.

"But we're eating at my place. I'll cook." Jaemin then returned the victorious smile and Jeno's faltered. Jaemin happily skips towards his apartment that was just a walking distance from the university. 

"Make yourself at home," Jaemin said as he entered his humble abode. Jeno enters the apartment he breathed in the scent that was peaches and vanilla that is well suited for Jaemin. He examined the white painted walls with pastel pink and dark oak wood to complement the aesthetic. 

"You're a softie, aren't you?" Jeno asked as he walked around observing each detail while Jaemin heads to his kitchen as he brought out everything he needed to cook Bulgogi, Ramen, and Rice. 

"I just like the colors," Jaemin said as he started washing the rice. Jeno just nodded as he scans the living room. He saw each picture frame and was mesmerized by Jaemin's beauty from his childhood to the present.

"He's really pretty," Jeno told himself.

"Thanks." Jeno jumped hearing Jaemin's voice beside his ear. He looked at the younger with wide eyes as the latter just laughed.

"That's funny and I'm flattered," Jaemin said as he returned back to the kitchen and not later on Jeno followed.

"Do you need help?" Jeno asked as he watches the younger cut the meat.

"You are aware that someone who cooks doesn't like people helping them but thank you for the offer." Jaemin turned his head towards Jeno and smiled before looking back to the meat.

"Okay, I'll just watch then." Jeno then placed his arms on the kitchen counter as he watched Jaemin do his thing. They engaged in talking and that's when Jeno found out that Jaemin doesn't like the strawberries, the artificial flavor. Jaemin found out that Jeno had fur allergies. They learned more about each other and then and there they clicked.

"I heard you're NANA," Jeno said making Jaemin stop while frying the meat. 

"I am."

"I like your stories."

"Mhmm."

"It seems familiar."

"Hmm."

"Lucid Fantasies, the architect and medical student." Jaemin visibly gulped at that but appeared nonchalant.

"From the hair to the smile." Jeno stopped briefly. Both were feeling the tense atmosphere as Jaemin can hear his clock ticking and meat being cooked with his rapid heartbeat. 

"To the mole right under the eye," Jeno whispered right at Jaemin's ear as he could feel the older's heat behind his back.

"It's a coincidence, I guess..." Jaemin felt inferior but he managed to say it without stuttering.

"You guess?" Jeno scoffed. He felt Jeno's hand trail up and down from his sides sending tingles in Jaemin's body.

"A whore like you can't even deny it?" That sent blood going south in Jaemin's body.

"How does it feel writing a series of stories on how you want me to fuck you?" The elder said as he held onto Jaemin's hair and pulled his head backward eliciting a moan from the latter and he started feeling uncomfortable in his jeans. One hand placed at Jaemin's hips under his shirt and a thumb circling a patch of skin.

"J-Jeno..." Jaemin muttered not knowing why he said it. He felt Jeno's hand pull harder on his hair making him rest his head on Jeno's shoulder.

"Jeno? That's not what you called me in your stories."

"Sir..." Jaemin mumbled and Jeno felt his bulge grew. He let go of Jaemin's hair and placed both hands on the younger's hips and pushed Jaemin's ass towards his bulge making Jaemin gasp and Jeno hissed at the friction.

"Can this kitten show me how desperate he is?" Jeno asked as Jaemin felt his breath linger on his neck leaving goosebumps. Jeno took the chance to press his palm against Jaemin's bulge while the other was roaming under Jaemin's body under his shirt.

"Y-yes please, sir." Jaemin moaned out unintentionally bucking his hips forward then backward. 

"You didn't even deny it, princess. What a pathetic whore." Jeno laughed darkly as Jaemin continued to moan breathily.

"Yes, sir. I'm a pathetic whore, a slut for your cock... Please sir.." Jaemin begged not knowing what he was begging for. His statement turned a switch on Jeno's mind. 

Jeno made Jaemin face him as he crashed their lips together dancing gracefully then sensually. Jaemin's arms encircled Jeno's neck while the latter's arm roamed his back finding it's place on his plump bottom squeezing it making Jaemin open his mouth. Jeno took the chance to slide his tongue inside Jaemin and explored his wet cavern. The younger invited himself to touch Jeno's body and reach down on his crotch. 

"Fuck." Jeno mumbled clearly as Jaemin palmed him. Both went back to eating each other's faces as Jaemin noticed the scent shift. It would've been okay if they're in one of those ABO stories but they weren't. The smell of peaches and honey was replaced with a smell of something burning. Jaemin couldn't pinpoint what it was until the smell resembles meat. Jaemin pulled away making Jeno groan as he chased after the younger's lips. 

"SHIT!" Jaemin shouted as he turned around seeing that the meat he was cooking was burnt. he groaned in frustration as he turned the electric stove off. He grabbed the pan and showed it to Jeno with a big frown. 

"It's fine," Jeno said with swollen lips.

"It's not edible..." Jaemin trailed off with eyes that seem to shed tears at any moment. Jeno took the pan out of Jaemin's hand and placed it in the side. He pulled Jaemin towards him and started peppering kisses in the younger's neck.

Jaemin only whined at that and smacked Jeno's arm. Jeno's arms were firm, was kinda hot not gonna lie.

"We can't eat and this is the only thing on your mind??" Jaemin tried his best to sound firm and scolding but can't help a whimper leave his mouth when Jeno sucked particularly harsh on one spot. Jeno finally looks back at Jaemin who had furrowed eyebrows.

"Is that the problem? We can't eat?" Jeno asked and Jaemin nodded crossing his arms with a pout. Jaemin was indeed cute when pouting with swollen lips and a patch of purple mark on his neck, Jeno thought. With that, his eyes turned dark and Jaemin noticed the shift.

"Then you be my dinner." Jeno stated as he pulled Jaemin impossibly closer to his chest.

"Jen-" Jaemin was cut off when Jeno started kissing him. He sighed but reciprocated the kiss just as passionately. Their lips move in sync as Jeno patted Jaemin's ass signaling him to jump up. Jaemin did and he was held between Jeno's arms.

"Where's your room?" Jeno asked in between kisses. Jaemin opened his eyes to peak and closed it again pointing to the direction. Jeno looked towards where Jaemin pointed and walked there as Jaemin trailed wet kisses on his neck.

Jeno then threw Jaemin on his bed and the latter was turned on by the manhandling and roughness of Jeno. Jeno eyed him with hungry eyes really wanting to have Jaemin as his dinner. He licked his lips as he smirked at Jaemin.

"Take off your clothes for me, slut." Jeno said leaning against a wall. Jaemin swiftly took his clothes off looking straight at Jeno pardoning his underwear. The elder bit his lower lip eyeing Jaemin.

He watched Jeno as he took off his shirt unveiling his glorious body. The body he imagined for his stories where nothing compared to the real thing. Jaemin saw how Jeno's muscles flex, this is the moment he knew he had a thing for muscles.

"You really are desperate aren't you?" Jeno asked as he approaches the younger who had swiped his tongue over his upper lip, eyes filled with excitement and it did nothing but boost Jeno's ego.

Jeno hovered Jaemin and started planting kisses on his torso, sucking and licking everywhere to plant more purple and red patches. His tongue swiped at the younger's areola earning a moan from the younger. Satisfied with the reaction of the younger, he started sucking while playing with the other.

"S-Sir.." Jeno only hummed at that making Jaemin call him multiple of times.

"Baby, if you're not going to use your words I won't know." Jaemin flushed impossibly red with the endearment. Jeno then kneed his crotch making Jaemin's back arch nicely.

"Please.. I wanna suck you." Jaemin begged, mind hazy and mouth agape. 

"Are you sure?" Jeno asked seriously and Jaemin nodded his head continuously.

"Yes... Want to be a good cumdump for sir." With that Jeno quickly stood up making Jaemin look up at him.

"On your knees," Jeno announces as he sat down again at the bedside. Jaemin shuffled out of bed to quickly move towards the front of Jeno. He eyed Jeno who was taking off his pants with his underwear with it. Jeno was full-on hard and Jaemin drooled at his sight. He wasn't sure if he can take it but he wants to. Jaemin licked his lips as he looked towards Jeno who only smiled cockily.

"You like what you see?" Jeno asked as he stroked his hard-on. Jaemin just nodded hypnotized by what's in front of him. With that Jeno gave him the go signal.

He carefully held it by his hands observing every part of it. He started slowly stroking it as he looked Jeno straight in the eyes. He saw how Jeno's face wore a contorted expression. He started giving it kitten licks while maintaining eye contact. He started with the head kissing it and took the shaft inside his mouth. He took it in whole and relaxed his throat.

Jeno was an impatient person so he took control. He held onto Jaemin's hair and started thrusting in and out of the younger's mouth repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, You're taking me in so good." The words made Jaemin bob his head matching Jeno's thrust taking it deeper licking the underside of Jeno's head in the lower region.

"You really are a slut for my cock." Jaemin moaned at that sending vibration to Jeno's cock.

He attempted to pull out but Jaemin held him by the thigh motioning him that he'll take it sending vibrations through all his length. 

"You really want to be my cumdump, huh?" With that Jaemin nodded his head as tears roll down his cheeks. His seeds flow in Jaemin's throat as he trusted out o his high. He retreated catching his breath hazily looking at Jaemin who stuck out his tongue showing that he swallowed everything, it was enough for Jeno to start getting hard again. He lifted Jaemin up and threw him at the bed. The younger loving how roughly Jeno is treating him.

Jeno hovered above Jaemin as they started to kiss once again. Jeno tasting himself through Jaemin's mouth as their tongues met. 

"You've been a good boy." Jeno said as he started kissing Jaemin's jaw up to his collarbones living patches of purple and red marks.

"Wanna make you feel good." Jaemin said moaning under Jeno. 

"Good boys get prizes don't they?" Jeno was now in front of Jaemin's hard-on. The latter looked down seeing Jeno in between his legs smirking and the sight made him absolutely turned on. 

Jeno took Jaemin's underwear off in one go making Jaemin's cock spring out. He grasped Jaemin's cock and pumped it rapidly. Jaemin arches his back as he felt a knot form in his stomach.

"S-sir I'm going to cum.." Jaemin announces making Jeno stop his movements. Jaemin bucked his hips up wanting to feel more friction. He received a slap on his inner thigh making him hiss in pain and pleasure.

"You're not allowed to cum, princess." Jeno then took his hands off of Jaemin making the latter whine because of the loss of contact. 

Jeno lifted Jaemin's thighs and placed it on his shoulders spreading his cheeks apart and eating him out. Making Jaemin let out lewd and loud sounds knowing that his apartment had thick walls. Jeno's tongue circled the rim of Jaemin's hole making the younger cover his face. He pushes his tongue inside making Jaemin moan that is considered porn-worthy.

"Thanks for dinner." Jeno said as he looked at Jaemin who was taken aback by the statement.

"Give me lube." Jeno ordered and Jaemin just nodded reaching over his bedside table's drawer. He gave it to Jeno and the latter saw that it was flavored making him snicker.

Jaemin was startled when 2 fingers entered him.

"S-Sir!" He moaned out because of the sting brought by the stretch. Jeno then started scissoring him and the younger just beautifully arched his back. Another finger entered him making his mouth hung wide open.

When Jeno confirmed Jaemin ready when his moans started growing with ardor he took it out not minding Jaemin's whine of disapproval. He coated his cock with lube as it was already hard again. He started pounding in Jaemin ignoring his whimpers.

"S-Sir! Too much!" With that, Jeno stopped letting the younger get used to his size. He rubbed circles on Jaemin's hips to calm him down. 

When he felt the younger buck his hips to gain friction he went on to pounding the younger. Both were a groaning and moaning mess as they continued intercourse. Their mouths met once again, lust and libido clouding their minds.

Jeno knew he found the younger's spot when his moans became pitchy. He angled himself wanting to hit the spot separating from the kiss, he pounded repeatedly making Jaemin's eyes roll back seeing the stars.

"S-sir I'm cumming!" Jaemin said wanting to finally come. Jeno just trusted harder and started stroking Jaemin in sync with his thrust.

The younger came in his hands and that's when his thrusts became sloppy. Moments after Jeno cummed inside Jaemin as he rode out of his high. Still inside the younger, Jaemin grabbed his hand and sat down licking all of his discharged seeds not wanting it to go to waste. Jeno hissed at that and when Jaemin hand finished licking it the elder pulled out making Jaemin lay back down again. Jeno watched his cum flow down Jaemin's hole he collected it with his 2 fingers and brought it back inside of Jaemin's hole.

"J-Jeno!" Jaemin screamed out of oversensitivity.

"Didn't want it to go to waste." Jeno simply reasoned shrugging. He went to the room that seemed to be a bathroom and grabbed the things he needs to clean both of them up.

Jaemin was out of breath just lying still, naked and all. Jeno laughed at the sight of the younger who gave him a glare for laughing.

"You dare laugh at me?" Jaemin asked one brow arching and weakly pointing at himself.

"What if I am?"

"FIGHT ME!" Jaemin shouted seating up but his ass hurts emitting a groan. Jeno laughed at the younger again.

"Next time." He said laying back down and Jeno just covered him with his blanket. Jaemin made grabby hands toward Jeno and he simply complied. Laying beside the younger under the sheets.

Soon they found themselves cuddling, Jaemin snuggled up in Jeno's arms while Jeno softly stroked his hair.

"Are you hurt?" Jeno asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jaemin snarled rolling his eyes.

"I thought you liked that?"

"I didn't say I hate it though..." Jaemin mumbled shy with what he said. Jeno chuckled at that making Jaemin feel the vibrations of his chest. They both grew silent, the comforting type of way.

"So how was chapter 1?" Jeno asked making Jaemin let out a sound of confusion looking up at him.

"You know... Chapter 1: The Uncovering." Jaemin tensed up in his position making the elder look down at him scanning his blushed cheeks and red ears. Of course he knew, it was the very first time his eyes met Jeno's walking figure from the distance. He went home that day knowing very well he had to let his frustration out, he didn't knew it was sexual until he wrote the first part of his Lucid Fantasies series.

"It was your fault..." He punched Jeno's chest slightly not wanting to hurt the latter.

"We can do chapter 2 and the others someday." Now he punches his chest with force making the elder laugh while Jaemin stayed flustered.

"But I didn't like chapter 2..." Jaemin trailed off as he traces the other's chest using his fingertips.

"Then we'll move towards the on to the others. I mean, there's a lot."

And with that, the night ends with a grunting Jaemin and a teasing Jeno. Both knew that it was going to be a long ass ride.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this thank you for that!! I'm not used to writing but thank you for reading tho!!! love lots <333 + I quoted mark at the last part I thought it was fitting heheh


End file.
